


Christmas confessions

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Power Bottom Victor, Riding, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: They declare their love to each other having Christmas/birthday sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle NSFW  
> This story participates in the contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” by Fanwriter.it!  
> Word count: 1362  
> Prompt: A declares his love to B on Christmas day!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Also answers to this prompt in the YOIkinkmeme: 
> 
> Yuuri/Viktor + NSFW, powerbottom Viktor, rating explicit  
> Give me Viktor riding Yuuri. That’s all I crave

Barcelona, what a beautiful place! Yuri couldn’t believe that he was going to participate in the Grand Prix finals in this amazing European city and so close to Christmas!

He wanted to go everywhere and visit the Sagrada Familia and see how different the celebrations of the festivity were here.

In Japan, Christmas is a day to pass with your loved ones. For children meant presents and family dinners, for single men and women it was just another day of the year and they were almost sad during those days. For people in a relationship, meant a day with your lover, shared gifts, funny lights and colours all around.

Yuri had been single for a long time and now that he had a love interest, it was another man and he was his coach! They had almost kissed after he did that quad flip in his honour but it was just a hug in the end. So, when he asked Viktor about his birthday that coincided with Christmas and he said that in Russia they didn’t really celebrate, Yuri sighed and cursed the different traditions.

It was a big jump for him, always so shy, to ask something so personal from Viktor. So, when he saw the rings, he didn’t think about the possible misunderstandings, who would think anything about it. He really was surprised when Viktor told everyone they were engaged and were going to get married if he won a gold medal.

He didn’t win a gold medal then, only a silver one. Every time he saw it, he thought how close he had come to winning and vowed to win the gold medal the following year, even if he had to compete against Viktor.

Seeing as Christmas was coming closer and closer, some of the other skaters had decided to stay in Barcelona to celebrate the festivities. He had been curious to see the different traditions they had in other countries and begged Viktor to let him stay. Seeing as that meant being able to celebrate his birthday with some of his closest friends, Viktor was more than happy to agree.

Most of the time, Viktor came back late from drinking with Chris and that long haired guy of his and Yuri was left on his own, in their shared hotel room where he lied on his side on the bed, eyes fixed on the ring on his right ring finger and imagined it weighting his left hand instead.

He looked at Viktor’s empty bed and wondered where he was. The beds were so close together that it seemed there was only one big bed and it was easy to fall asleep imagining to be able to smell Viktor’s scent on his side of the bed.

When he woke up, he was lying on something solid that moved and beated rhythmically lulling him back to sleep.

In the morning, soft fingers combing his hair woke him up again and he realized two things. He was sleeping with his head on Viktor’s chest and Viktor didn’t seem to mind at all, seeing as he was petting his hair.

“Are you awake sleeping beauty? Should I wake you up with a kiss?” Asked his coach in a teasing voice. How had he put himself in that position? He was so embarrassed!

“Sorrysorrysorrysorry” he muttered jumping up to try and run to the toilet and close himself inside in shame but a solid hand grabbed his arm and forced him back where he was. Yuri, unable to get away, just hid his face on Viktor’s chest, his face completely red from embarrassment, going even redder when he realized he was sporting a very obvious morning wood.

He tried to separate himself from Viktor but the other skater wouldn’t let him. They were both flushed against each other and they could feel each other’s accelerated heartbeat.

“Yuri...” whispered Viktor caressing his hair and trying to lift his head up a bit to look at his flushed face. Yuri reluctantly met his gaze and gasped at the heated look in his eyes. He could do nothing more than scan his face, looking for... something, he didn’t even know what. His eyes settled on Viktor’s lips for a second before the older skater closed the gap between them and kissed him, hesitantly.

Yuri was to shocked to do anything right then but when almost a minute had passed with them just pressing their lips against each other’s, Yuri opened his lips a little, just enough to slip his tongue between them and lick at the other man’s lips.

That was all it took for Viktor to respond to the kiss hungrily, sliding his tongue in Yuri’s mouth and taking possession of it, lips open and breaths mingling, teeth slightly biting on soft flesh. His hands moved to  Yuri’s waist and pulled him close, aligning their bodies so that Yuri was on top of him, their erections meeting between them even separated by their pyjama pants.

The cold of the metal of their rings on each other’s heated flesh was a shock of pleasure while they rutted against each other, trying to divest themselves of clothes.

All of Yuri’s shyness seemed to evaporate in that moment, making him push Viktor’s shirt up and his pants down before being overpowered by the other man, their positions reversed until they were both naked.

When Yuri saw Viktor grab a tube of lube from the bedside table, he thought he knew what was coming but he was wrong. Viktor just lubed his fingers and, looking him straight in the eyes, pushed them inside his own ass. Yuri was completely fascinated by the movement of his arm behind him and imagining those slender fingers pushing in Viktor’s ass, his hole stretching to accommodate Yuri’s cock... and wasn’t that an intoxicating thought?

It was only when Viktor grabbed his cock and positioned himself above him that Yuri realized they were actually doing it, he was going to have sex with Viktor Nikiforov, the love of his life. He caught a glint of gold on his left and moved his hand to grab Viktor’s hand while he lowered himself on him.

They both groaned, their eyes never leaving each other. They didn’t move for a while, just there, connected in the most intimate way. Yuri lifted Viktor’s right hand and kissed the ring he had put there. Like a fiancée would do. The question in his eyes was evident. Is this real? Is it really happening? Do you really love me?

Viktor just smiled and answered with three single words. “I love you”

Yuri closed his eyes before looking at him again with a smile. “I love you too...” the moment was too tense though and his shy self had to add something to break their stall “...but now move!” he said lifting his hips a bit and making them both remember their positions.

Viktor didn’t waste another moment and begun to move his hips up and down over Yuri, riding him mercilessly, his hands on the brunet’s shoulders to hold himself while he fucked him into the mattress. Dominant even with a cock up his ass. Yuri could just try to match him thrust for thrust and gaze at the beautiful figure skater making him feel the deepest pleasure he had ever felt.

“St-stro-ke me” whispered Viktor, feeling his orgasm approach.

Yuri did as he asked, blabbering incoherent words in Japanese at his lover while he rode him to orgasm. They came seconds apart from each other, Viktor spilling his semen over Yuri’s hand and covering his ring with it.

Viktor couldn’t not grab it and lick it clean right there and then, Yuri’s cock twitching in aftershocks at the sight.

The two skaters just lied on the bed for a while afterwards, petting each other and whispering endearments in their respective languages.

“Merry Christmas Yuri” whispered Viktor with a smile on his lips.

“Happy birthday Viktor” answered Yuri, blushing a bit.

“Best birthday present ever!”

Yuri looked a little bit puzzled at that. “I didn’t give you anything”

“You gave me yourself and your love, that’s more than enough Yuri”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
